User blog:LeandroDaVinci/Ultimate Strike II
¡HI THERE AMAZING WIKI PEOPLE! You're probably asking yourself "This guy doesn't have said goodbye?" "This guy isn't coming back in July?" etc,etc,etc,etc,etc,etc The week of tests has gone and I've do it pretty well so there's no more tests in this year (it would be only work in class and things like that), so I was thinking "What doing with all this time in home?" and I asked my pal Drakan (shot out to you <3) and he said to me to comeback and why not? :) Also if you need a exclusive cover for your series, tell me in my message wall, if you don't have a logo yet, I can make you one <3 As always I have said, thanks for the support and the suggestions, with that said Let's begin! Ultimate Strike II 1.jpg|'Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted' Ultimate Strike II 2.jpg|'Magnezone vs Gogo Tomago' Requested by Gliscor Fan Ultimate Strike II 3.jpg|'Miles Teller vs Ioan Gruffudd' Requested by Gliscor Fan Ultimate Strike II 4.jpg|'Killua Zoldyck vs Ezio Auditore' Requested by MetalFire Ultimate Strike II 5.jpg|'old np & eL vs new np & eL' Requested by Thegizmogremlins Ultimate Strike II 6.jpg|'Dan Hibiki vs Chuck Norris' Requested by User:Mystical Trixter Ultimate Strike II 7.jpg|'HAL 9000 vs Computery Guy' Requested by GIR 5 life Ultimate Strike II 8.jpg|'Wu-Tang Clan vs N.W.A' Requested by TKandMit Ultimate Strike II 9.jpg|'Word Girl vs Jackfilms' Requested by GIR 5 life Ultimate Strike II 10.jpg|'Usain Bolt vs Michael Phelps' Requested by Captain Warrior Ultimate Strike II 11.jpg|'Boy & Blob vs Mac & Bloo' Requested by FrankieRapBattles Ultimate Strike II 12.jpg|'Mary & Ashley vs Mabel and Dipper' Requested by GIR 5 life Ultimate Strike II 13.jpg|'Angry Princess vs. Kuchisake' Requested by John Ultimate Strike II 14.jpg|'Angel & Spike vs Angel & Spike' Requested by User:WonderPikachu12 Ultimate Strike II 15.jpg|'Tony the Clock vs 10th Doctor' Requested by GIR 5 life Ultimate Strike II 16.jpg|'Sir Daniel vs The Headless Horseman' Requested by FrankieRapBattles Ultimate Strike II 17.jpg|'Peppy vs Easter Bonnie and Clyde' Requested by Winter Ketu Ultimate Strikes II18.jpg|'Shaun & Ed vs Talahessee & Columbus' Requested by User:BackToTheFuturama86 Ultimate Strike II 19.jpg|'Jason vs Norman' Requested by User:BackToTheFuturama86 Ultimate Strike II 20.jpg|'Pizza vs Pie' Requested by Notacat Ultimate Strike II 21.jpg|'Yugi Muto vs. Richard Garfield' Requested by John Ultimate Strike II 22.jpg|'Super Mario Bros. 3mix vs. Pokémon Light Platinum' Requested by John Ultimate Strike II 23.jpg|'Bill Cipher vs Zodiac Killer' Requested by GIR 5 life Ultimate Strike II 24.jpg|'Zeus vs Thor' Requested by FrankieRapBattles Ultimate Strike II 25.jpg|'Adrian Monk vs Shawn and Burton' Requested by User:BackToTheFuturama86 Ultimate Strike II 26.jpg|'Liz Lemon vs Leslie Knope' Requested by User:BackToTheFuturama86 Ultimate Strike II 27.jpg|'Rod Serling vs M. Night Shyamalan' Requested by User:BackToTheFuturama86 Ultimate Strike II 28.jpg|'Chris Davis vs Pandora' Requested by ROA Ultimate Strike II 29.jpg|'Shulk vs Rainbow Dash' Requested by User:DudeWithASuit Ultimate Strike II 30.jpg|'Chick-Fil-A Cows vs McDonald' Requested by Noah Ultimate Strike II 31.jpg|'Dipper Pines vs Wirt' Requested by Noah Ultimate Strike II 32.jpg|'The Observer vs Limbo Boy' Requested by Noah Ultimate Strike II 33.jpg|'Sindel vs Ghostface' Requested by an AWC Ultimate Strike II 34.jpg|'Julius Caesar vs Shaka Zulu' Requested by an AWC Ultimate Strike II 35.jpg|'Django vs Jango Fett' Requested by an AWC Ultimate Strike II 36.jpg|'Android vs iOS' Requested by Winter Ketu Ultimate Stike II 37.jpg|'Mike and Zoey vs Romeo and Juliet' Requested by ScoobyWho557 Ultimate Strike II 38.jpg|'Steven Spielberg vs Peter Jackson' Requested by ScoobyWho557 Ultimate Strike II 39.jpg|'Baymax vs Olaf' Requested by ScoobyWho557 Ultimate Strike II 40.jpg|'McDonald vs Burger King' Requested by Winter Ketu Ultimate Strike II 41.jpg|'Roald Dahl vs Rudyard Kipling' Requested by Sceptile Ultimate Strike II 42.jpg|'Zeus vs Soos' Requested by SkeepTieel Ultimate Strike II 43.jpg|'Bonnie and Chica vs Bonnie and Clyde' Requested by SkeepTieel Ultimate Strike II 44.jpg|'Sanic vs TruthBlood' Requested by SkeepTieel Ultimate Strike II 45.jpg|'Superthingsoncups vs a disembodied pizza man' Requested by SkeepTieel Ultimate Strike II 46.jpg|'Super Smash Bros vs Playstation All Star' Requested by Noah Ultimate Strike II 47.jpg|'Eminem vs Phantom of the Opera' Requested by an AWC Ultimate Strike II 49.jpg|'ERB vs ERBParodies' Requested by John Ultimate Strike II 50.jpg|'Stephen Hillenburg vs. Lauren Faust' Requested by John Ultimate Strike II 51.jpg|'Artists vs Cover Makers' Requested by ME xDDD Ultimate Strike II 52.jpg|'Judge Angels vs. Judge Dredd' Requested by John Ultimate Strike II 53.jpg|'Dio Brando vs Magikarp' Requested by Killerface45 Ultimate Strike II 54.jpg|'Neo vs Luke Skywalker' Requested by TKandMit Ultimate Strike II 55.jpg|'Andre the Giant vs Shaquille O'Neal' Requested by Tkid115 Ultimate Strike II 56.jpg|'MIB vs Pulp Fiction' Requested by NotOptimusPrime Ultimate Strike II 57.jpg|'Kardashian vs Mother Teresa' Requested by NotOptimusPrime Ultimate Strike II 58.jpg|'NicePeter vs EpicLLOYD 2' Requested by AVGB Ultimate Strike 59.jpg|'Tovorok vs BreZ' Requested by Tovorok Ultimate Strike II 60.jpg|'L Lawliet vs Rorschach' Requested by Drakan95 Ultimate Strike II 61.jpg|'Carl Grimes vs Walter White Jr.' Requested by Drakan95 Ultimate Strike II 62.jpg|'Smile Dog vs Insanity Wolf' Requested by Drakan95 Ultimate Strike II 63.jpg|'Tyler Durden and the Narrator vs The Joker' Requested by Teddyfail Ultimate Strike II 64.jpg|'Troy Bolton vs Danny Zuko' Requested by User:Loygansono55 Ultimate Strike II 65.jpg|'Neo vs Tron' Requested by User:Loygansono55 Ultimate Strike II 66.jpg|'Yarael Poof vs Candace Flynn' Requested by User:Loygansono55 Ultimate Strike II 67.jpg|'Cousin Itt vs a partially eaten sandwich' Requested by User:Loygansono55 Ultimate Strike II 68.jpg|'Vergil vs Meta Knight' Requested by User:Mystical Trixter Ultimate Strike II 69.jpg|'Sonic & Shadow vs Goku & Vegeta' Requested by Angemon Ultimate Strike II 70.jpg|'Jason Voorhees vs Angela Baker' Requested by Gizmo Ultimate Strike II 71.jpg|'Star Fox vs Guardians of the Galaxy' Requested by Mind Ultimate Strike II 72.jpg|'Donkey Kong vs Tarzan' Requested by Mind Ultimate Strike II 73.jpg|'Jim Henson vs Becky Sloan' Requested by GIR Ultimate Strike II 74.jpg|'P T Barnum vs Frodo Baggins' Requested by GIR Ultimate Strike II 75.jpg|'Hannibal Lecter vs Shia LaBeouf' Requested by User:Loygansono55 Ultimate Strike II 76.jpg|'Bob Marley vs Snoop Dogg' Requested by TK Ultimate Strike II 77.jpg|'Moais vs Stonehedge' Requested by Winter Ketu Ultimate Strike II 78.jpg|'Gizmo vs Gizmo' Requested by Gizmo Ultimate Strike II 79.jpg|'Clyde Barrow vs Marty McFly' Requested by User:DudeWithASuit Ultimate Strike II 80.jpg|'Peabody vs Snoppy' Requested by a classmate Ultimate Strike II 81.jpg|'Mr.T vs Mr.T' Requested by a classmate Ultimate Strike II 82.jpg|'Buffy Summers vs Emma Swan' Requested by User:WonderPikachu12 Ultimate Strike II 83.jpg|'Cthulhu vs the Grim Reaper' Requested by User:BackToTheFuturama86 Ultimate Strike II 84.jpg|'Marv vs Dirty Harry' Requested by User:BackToTheFuturama86 Ultimate Strike II 85.jpg|'Jimi Hendrix vs Kurt Cobain' Requested by User:BackToTheFuturama86 Ultimate Strike II 86.jpg|'The Coen Brothers vs Quentin Tarantino' Requested by TK Ultimate Strike II 87.jpg|'Woody Allen vs Hoodie Allen' Requested by an AWC Ultimate Strike II 88.jpg|'T.I. vs Yelawolf' Requested by TK Ultimate Strike II 89.jpg|'Lydia & John vs Mat4yo & Miss4yo' Requested by John Ultimate Strike II 90.jpg|'Lil Wayne vs Kanye West' Requested by TK Ultimate Strike II 91.jpg|'Tupac Shakur vs The Notorious B.I.G.' Requested by TK Ultimate Strike II 92.jpg|'Tom Cruise vs Voldemort' Requested by Matoro Category:Blog posts